1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rolls of paper and similar products that are dispensed on a roll, such as toilet paper, paper towels, etc. The present invention is a dispenser that holds a plurality of rolls in a storage area and one roll for usage. When the one roll being used is finished, the present invention dispenser permits a user to move a handle down, then up, in a single reciprocal movement, wherein the dispenser will eject the spent roll on the down stroke, pick up a new roll and lock onto it at the bottom, and carry the new roll to the top for use.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The following prior art is representative of the state of the art in the field of paper roll dispensers:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,389 describes a cabinet for dispensing paper from paper rolls, such as toilet paper, utilizing two downward-leading pairs of facing flanged channels as tracks in which spindles carrying the paper are engaged. An upper pair of tracks is fixed, while a lower pair of tracks may be pivoted to align the upper and lower tracks for feeding a second roll of paper stored in the upper track to the lower track and into position for dispensing. Previous to pivoting, the upper edge of one channel of the lower track is positioned intermediate the channels of said upper track and supports the second roll of paper. A third roll may be stored in the upper tracks above detent pins, which are inserted into the upper tracks as the second roll is fed into position for dispensing, to prevent the third roll from descending to the lower tracks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,042 describes a toilet paper storage dispenser including an upright enclosure having a central paper roll guide for placing toilet paper rolls into the upper enclosure end circumposed about the guide and withdrawing the rolls from the lower enclosure end journaled on the guide, a lateral extension on the lower guide end and an upstanding connector from the extension rigidly connected to the enclosure, a swingable lid or top wall over the upper enclosure end, and releasable intermitting formations on the inner side of the top wall and upper end of the guide for retraining the latter against movement out of its central alignment within the enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,148 describes a toilet paper dispenser including a roll-storing chamber adapted for incorporation behind a room wall and a pair of facing guides for feeding rolls, one at a time, to an exposed position at least partially in front of the wall. To this end, the chamber has a front wall formed with an opening in a lower portion thereof commensurate with an aperture in the room wall. Each of the facing guides includes a vertical channel within the chamber and a horizontal channel contiguous therewith and extending to a point outside the chamber. The channels are sized and spaced to accommodate spindle ends projecting beyond the end faces of a toilet paper roll to be dispensed. The end portions of the horizontal channels are formed to support a roll in the exposed use position. One or both of the horizontal channels may be formed with an open segment that allows insertion and removal of the spindle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,393 describes a dispenser for rolls of sheet material including an upright roll chamber adapted to support at least three stacked rolls of sheet material, such as toilet paper, including a lower dispensing station, a primary reserve station above the dispensing station, and a secondary reserve station above the primary reserve station. Mounted for operative movement on the opposite sides of the roll chamber at each station is a pair of eccentric rotary actuators, each adapted to rotate about a rotary axis extending front-to-rear, each actuator having a radial projection for entry into and withdrawal from the roll chamber on opposite sides of the rolls at the corresponding station in order to dispense sheet material from the roll at the dispensing station and to feed rolls downward from the upper reserve stations to the dispensing station when the lowermost roll is empty and its empty core has been discharged. The dispenser also includes a combination roll sensing and locking device to prevent the operation of the actuators when a full roll is in the lower dispensing station.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,127 describes a dispenser for rolls of sheet material including a base or housing for supporting one or more rolls of sheet material. An extension from one side of the housing includes a receiver for receiving one end of an axle/push rod. A journal is positioned on the opposite side of the housing from the receiver. The journal and the receiver in turn are positioned along an axis. The axle/push rod has a first section which can be inserted into the center passageway through the roll and extend at least slightly out of the opposite side of the roll. A second section of the axle/push rod abutting the side of the roll has a diameter greater than the passageway through the roll and allows the axle/push rod to push the roll rotatably supported on the first section of the housing. The entire length of the axle/push rod is greater than twice the length of the roll. The roll on the axle/push rod is then exposed outside the housing for dispension of sheet material. Once the roll exposed for dispension is expired, the axle is withdrawn from the receiver and withdrawn through the housing, with a half turn the remaining rolls drop in the housing and the axle right side up is reinserted into the next succeeding roll passageway. The axle/push rod is used then to push the next roll out to where it is positioned for dispension.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,719 the dispenser and rack for a roll of paper, plastic, or foil, which compromises a magazine for generally vertical disposition having an open bottom, and the inside dimensions of the magazine are sufficient to accommodate at least one roll. A paddle is mounted in the magazine, and a handle affixed to the paddle extends from an opening in the magazine and is free to be moved along the opening so as to actuate the paddle between a lower-most position and an upper-most position. The paddle is arranged so when in its lower-most position, it obstructs the open bottom so as to prevent a roll from dropping the magazine; and when the paddle is actuated to its upper-most position, clearance is provided to allow a roll to drop from the magazine. A suitable bracket depends from the magazine beneath the open bottom, and the paddle allows one roll at a time to drop from the magazine for engagement with the bracket, and is revolvedly mounted on the bracket, thereby exposing the roll for use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,335 describes a tissue roll dispenser provided with a pair of laterally slidable roll holding elements with a longitudinally slidable roll releasing actuator. The roll holding elements are biased towards a roll holding position via a spring connected to both roll holding elements. The roll releasing actuator includes a pointed end provided with opposite lateral edges contacting a respective roll holding element. When the roll releasing actuator is moved from a resting position to an actuating position, the pointed end forces the roll holding elements to move laterally from a roll holding position to a roll releasing position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,350 B1 describes a toilet tissue dispenser compromising a housing. An upper front door in the housing lifts upwardly, so that the multiple toilet paper rolls can be stacked into the housing. The housing has a lower front notch opening, to allow the lowest toilet paper roll to be removed therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,821 B1 describes a tissue roll dispenser apparatus provided for attachment to a tissue roll holder which includes a first spindle end receiver and a second spindle end receiver. The tissue roll dispenser apparatus includes a plurality of tissue rolls to be used in succession. The tissue roll dispenser apparatus includes a first support plug assembly for engagement with the first spindle end receiver and for receiving a first spindle end of a roll spindle. A second support plug assembly engages with the second spindle end receiver and receives a second spindle end of the roll spindle. A first housing extension is connected to the first support plug assembly, and a second housing extension is connected to the second support plug assembly. A tissue roll retention housing, which includes a first housing wall, is connected to the first housing extension. A second housing wall is connected to the second housing extension, and a housing floor extends between the first housing wall and the second housing wall. An uplift spring assembly is retained in the tissue roll retention housing. Stop members are connected to the first and second housing walls. Each of the first support plug assembly and the second support plug assembly includes a plug member reception groove in a respective housing extension.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,504 B2 describes a multiple roll holder unit having a magazine in which rolls are stacked, and an associated roll holder having retaining arms moveable on opposite sides of a roll holding area. Actuation of a transfer mechanism having upper and lower cup members hinged at one side with each other causes a transfer of a lowermost one of the rolls in the magazine to the roll holding area as the retaining arms are retracted and set back following the motion of the cup members, releasing at the same time a depleted roll possibly held by the roll holder.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.